


Day 11: Wrapping

by Multi_Fandom_Insanity



Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [11]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Carolina can't wrap gifts, F/M, Fluff, York helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Insanity/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Insanity
Summary: Carolina tries to wrap Christmas presents and it doesn't go well, thankfully York is there to help.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue)
Series: December 2019 One-Shot a Day [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560193
Kudos: 7





	Day 11: Wrapping

“Uuuggh! Why won’t this stupid paper just do what I want!” York grins to himself as he finishes washing the last dish from dinner, placing the plate in the drying rack, and drying his hands on the towel before venturing into the living room.

“Everything okay in here, Lina?” 

“No! Next year we get gift bags to put everything in, I don’t ever want to wrap something again,” the redhead growls out, dropping the scissors on the couch angrily. 

“You’re doing it all wrong, love, can I show you?”

“Ugh. I guess, but I don’t think it’s going to make it any better.” 

“Okay, so what you need to do is center the box like this.” York walks over, showing his wife what he means, moving the box where it needs to go. “Then pull this side up, you can tape it to the box if you need to, that’ll make it easier. Another thing that makes it easier is prepping some pieces of tape before you start so you’re not trying to wrestle with the dispenser while holding the wrapping paper. Then you do the same on the other side, and then for the ends, you tuck this in like that, fold this in, and tape. You try.”

Two hours later the last gift is wrapped, the couple laughing at Carolina’s fingers fumbling over the paper, still swearing that next year they’re only getting bags despite her improvement. “There. Now I never want to deal with that again.”

“You did good, Lina. Now come ‘ere.” The dark-haired man opens his arm, wrapping them around his wife. “This is my favorite kind of wrapping; relaxed and wrapped up with you.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Her green eyes sparkle, smile creeping across her face.

“Yep. But you love me anyway.”

“That I do, York, that I do.”


End file.
